Leanne and the Murderer Chapter Two
by PersonaFanforLife
Summary: The conclusion to this story!


Well Here you go for the people that enjoyed the first chapter, i have been getting comments about my grammer, punctuation and how short my story is well in the future they will be longer this one was a test to see who would read it and so I think alot of people passed the test and so here you go again Chapter Two

When she was done eating she got up and walked towards the woods in there she can think and try to find the person that killed her beloved Soren and her other two friends, Rebecca and Oswin, she sat on the ground and closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings, moments later she could hear a twig crack and without realizing it she took out her sword and put it on the strangers face, then the voice started to speak _Hey Leanne it's me Reyson please put your sword down _She looked and saw that it was indeed her older second older brother, she removed her sword Sorry brother I thought it was the person who killed my friends and my beloved she moved away from him and sat down i don't think I can find the person who had done this maybe I will never find that person she shealthed her sword in it holder on her back am I that useless that I cannot do anything right?, Reyson sat beside her You must not say those things or doubt what you can do you will find this person and you might kill him or set him straight its up to you smiles and pulls her into a tight hug and whispers in her ear You will find this person let our ancestors be with you, he got up and walked away to give Leanne some space to think she looked at where her brother was standing and then she stands up My Brother is right I can do this I have to so no one can get hurt by this monster she starts walking deeper and deeper into the woods until she came upon a lesser demon she took out her sword I Princess Leanne would like to speak with you demon demon looks at her and then floats away into the darkness she looks surprised and shealthed her sword and started walking and then she came across a bleeding animal she got down on her knees and looks at the wound I am sorry panther I cannot help you but please go in peace with your other panther friends she took out a small danger and cuts its throat that way there was no pain when the panther died she got up and put leaves on top of her I am sorry I cannot give you a proper grave bows head and pray alittle and then leaves going the same way she went when she found the panther. On her way she could hear many sounds like one from the owls and crickets she then hears a sound not from the animals but foot steps from a stranger she thought that she might turn around and meet this person head on but something in her head not go stop just keep going keep going til your at a shack and what ever you do dont look back and so that's what she did at the end of the woods came a little shack close to a cliff so she ran to the shack and hid herself not long before she hid herself she could hear the same footsteps that were following her from the woods she tried to hold her breath but that didn't work so she just tried to stay quiet until the person was gone, when the footsteps were gone she quietly got up and went for the door she couldn't hear the person anymore so she thought the person got scared and ran off, she went closer to the door and walked out to see that the person was gone and so she walked outside and the breeze from the water was nice but she didn't have time to "feel" the breeze right now so she ran to the woods but right inside was a man with a knife with blood already on it she took out her sword_ You will not murder any of more of my friends _she ran towards the man and tried to strike him but he deflected and he cut her arms and then blocked and then cut her legs when the fight was near over and she was bleeding very badly with the last of her strength she flew behind him and plungged the sword into him and he had a look of surprise and then he fell down dead. Leanne's sword fell from her hand and fell to the ground and she also fell to the ground and by the time she hit the ground she fell to unconsciousness.

Sorry its another short one but anyways that is the conclusion of this story, hope u like it and if you dont you dont i cannot change that but for those that enjoyed it even a little please review and hopefully my new story which is completely my OC's will be up soon til then have fun reading.


End file.
